


Always Awake

by orphan_account



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marko does an anti contraception spell that may or may not go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cottoncandyastronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyastronaut/gifts).



1.  
They shouldn’t be doing this.

Rain is coming down in sheets, obscuring the mouth of the alleyway, but someone could walk by at any moment.

Marko knows this is a terrible idea, but when you're on the run from not one, but two different warring nations, any day could be your last. Besides, people turn tricks in secluded corners on this dump of a planet all the time. Hopefully no one gives them a second glance.

A droplet twines it’s way around a strand of Alana’s hair and drips down to run along her neck. He leans forward to chase it with his tongue. She gasps and her head falls back to knock against the brick.

They’d been fighting over something stupid. A release of tension from constantly being hunted down after throwing everything they ever knew to the wind to be together. 

Alana had gotten right up in his face to yell—and her hip unintentionally pressed into the hard line of his cock.

Her jaw dropped in surprise before she threw her head back in laughter. “So fighting turns you on? Good to know.”

“Shut up. It’s the adrenaline. Plus... you look sexy when you’re yelling.” 

Marko’s hips had twitched when she palmed his dick through his pants and started mouthing at his neck. 

Now, he shifts his weight, preparing to hoist her up against the wall, and water seeps through the cracks in the soles of his shoes. The constant running has put more wear on them than working chain gang in the rock quarry ever did. 

Their lips collide as Alana’s feet leave the ground and Marko forgets everything that isn’t Alana. His focus narrows down to the soft press of her breasts against his chest and the dull ache of her fingers gripping his shoulder for purchase. He’d like to see her naked one day, to have time to bask in her body, but for now, this closeness will have to be enough.

 

Alana grips his horns as he eases inside her. There’s no resistance and she fits perfectly around him. 

Her breath is hot on his ear as she pants against it. Her back arches, and he slides a hand up from her thigh to rest against the small of her back. With the extra support she’s able to start rolling her hips and Marko’s knees almost give out from how good it feels. 

“Cum inside me.”

In the back of his mind he knows that’s a terrible idea, but he’s helpless to her demands.The risk of discovery and the thrill of having her wrapped around him has him speeding up his thrusts. 

Suddenly, Alana tenses around him and she pulls his head back by the horns with the force of her orgasm. The sight of her face screwed up in ecstasy has his own orgasm buzzing up from the pit of his stomach like a nuclear reactor. 

He slowly lets go of her thighs and she slides down the wall to stand on her own. 

“I can’t believe I just came inside you.” Marko says, feeling like an idiot now that he’s not caught up in the moment. 

Alana adjusts her shirt and frowns at the tiny tear Marko had accidentally punched into the fabric with his thumb. 

“Can’t you just do some magic thing to make sure I don’t get pregnant?”

Marko frowns and wracks his brain. 

“I think there’s one I kind of remember. I’m not sure if it’ll work though since I learned it from eavesdropping on some older girls in school.”

“Oh, thank god. The last thing we need is a baby.”

Marko shifts uncomfortably and tugs at his collar. 

“I just need some of the cum that’s inside you.”

Alana pauses in buttoning up her pants, staring at him like he’s a two headed wasp from Demimonde.

“How the hell is that going to help?” 

“Sorry. It’s the ingredient for the spell. All Spells need an ingredient.” Marko explains, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

 

2.  
“Have you ever had Moonberries from Berrymonde? My father brought me some when I was a boy and I’ve been craving them like crazy lately.” 

“You must be homesick.” Alana sighs, leaning her head against his shoulder. After a moment, she glances up at him, eyes narrow with thought. "Do you ever regret joining the fight?"

“Sometimes I start to have regrets, but then I realize I never would have met you.” Marko’s stomach swoops when Alana’s face lights up in a smile. It’s a line straight out of A Night Time Smoke and they both know it. They watch as the sun sets through the dirty pane of the abandoned shack they are squatting in for the night. 

 

3.  
Marko’s spoon clatters against his bowl and his stomach free falls. The vegetable soup they had managed to scrape together splashes against his pant leg as he doubles over, retching. Even without seasoning, it somehow smells like garbage to him.

“That’s the fourth time this week. I gave up a quail to get you that potato," she jokes, trying to sound light-hearted, but her eyes look pinched with worry. “Keep this up and I’m not going to worry about you being a vegetarian.”

 

4.  
Sheets billow around them as the wind tries to rip them off of the clothesline. The lady who owns the laundry shop lets them sleep on the rooftop as long as they fold the sheets in the morning. Marko feels bad just watching Alana do all of the work, but he hasn’t felt this sore since he first enlisted. 

His boot gets stuck around his ankle and he has to work to pull it off. He’s never seen his ankles this swollen. “Do you think you could massage my feet?”

“I know I said I was up for kinky shit, but feet are non-negotiable.”

“If you were the woman, I’d worry that you’re pregnant.” Alana jokes, plopping down beside him. Her eyes widen. “Wait. Moonie men can’t get pregnant right?" She tilts her head, considering. "That’d actually be pretty awesome. Just... not awesome right now.” 

“We’re Moonies, not seahorses,” Marko laughs, shaking his head.

 

5.  
The coolness of the sewer is a welcome relief from the brutal sun they spent all day under. Still, it smells terrible. Almost as disgusting as the egg yolk of the burrowing stork back on Wreath. As nice as the laundromat lady had been, they have to keep moving. 

He hasn’t stopped thinking about the joke Alana had made the night before. It’s probably nothing, but with his bladder feeling heavy again when he’d just peed 30 minutes ago, he’s starting to worry. 

“Hey," he says, slanting a glance at Alana. "When was the last time you had your period?”

“I’m not actually sure. I haven’t really kept track.”

Alana looks up towards the pipes in the ceiling as she tries to think back.

“Maybe three months? It’s probably stopped from the stress of running and poor nutrition,” she says with a shrug.

Marko’s stomach flip flops in dread. What if he fucked up the spell? What if the spell had just transferred any symptoms she might have onto himself instead of working as a contraceptive? 

He’s going to have to find her a pregnancy test.


End file.
